The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard musical instrument with a portamento or glissando play function.
In a conventional electronic musical instrument of this type, a player presets a portamento play time or the like by an external device such as a potentiometer. In this sense, the preset portamento time remains unchanged unless the external device is operated.
Another conventional electronic musical instrument with a key depression speed or pressure detection function, i.e., a so-called touch response function has been commercially available. The key depression speed or pressure (to be referred to as a touch response hereinafter) is not associated with the portamento time at all. In other words, the portamento time is predetermined while the touch response play is being performed, resulting in poor musical expressions.